Premier League records and statistics
League records 'Titles' *Most titles: 15, Manchester United *Most consecutive title wins: 3 Manchester United (1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01 and 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09) *Biggest title-winning margin: 18 points, 1999–2000; Manchester United (91 points) over Arsenal (73 points) *Smallest title-winning margin: 0 points and 2 goal difference – 2019–20; Manchester United (+81) over Liverpool (+79). Both finished on 99 points, but Manchester United won the title with a superior goal difference. Manchester City won the 2011–12 title by 0 points and 8 goal difference. 'Points' *Most points in a season: 112, Manchester United (2020–21) *Fewest points in a season: 11, joint record; **Derby County (2007–08) **Fulham (2020–21) *Most home points in a season: 57, Manchester United (2020–21) *Fewest home points in a season: 7, Sunderland (2005–06) *Most away points in a season: 55, Manchester United (2020–21) *Fewest away points in a season: 3, Derby County (2007–08) *Most points in a season without winning the league: 99, Liverpool (2019–20) *Fewest points in a season while winning the league: 75, Manchester United (1996–97) *Most points in a season while being relegated: **42 games: 49, Crystal Palace (1992–93) **38 games: 42, West Ham United (2002–03) *Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation: 25, Southampton (2019–20) 'Wins' *Most wins in total: 667, Manchester United *Most wins in a season (38 games): 37, Manchester United (2020–21) *Fewest wins in a season (38 games): 0, Sheffield United (2019–20) *Most home wins in a season (19 games): 19, Manchester United (2019–20) *Fewest home wins in a season (19 games): 0, Sheffield United (2019–20) *Most away wins in a season (19 games): 18,Manchester United (2020–21) *Fewest away wins in a season (19/21 games): 0, joint record: **Leeds United (1992–93) **Coventry City (1999–2000) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2003–04) **Norwich City (2004–05) **Derby County (2007–08) **Hull City (2009–10) **Sheffield United (2019–20) **Fulham (2020–21) 'Defeats' *Most defeats in total: 351, Everton *Longest unbeaten run: 72 games, Manchester United (3 February 2018 – present) *Fewest defeats in a season (38 games): 0, joint record; **Arsenal (2003–04) **Manchester United (2018–19) *Fewest home defeats in a season (19 games): 0, joint record: **Manchester United (1995–96, 1999–2000, 2010–11, 2018–19) **Arsenal (1998–99, 2003–04, 2007–08) **Chelsea (2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2014–15) **Liverpool (2008–09, 2017–18) **Manchester City (2011–12) **Tottenham Hotspur (2016–17) *Fewest away defeats in a season (19 games): 0, joint record: **Arsenal (2001–02, 2003–04) **Manchester United (2018–19) *Most consecutive home games undefeated: 86, Chelsea (20 March 2004 – 5 October 2008) *Most consecutive away games undefeated: 27, Arsenal (5 April 2003 – 25 September 2004) *Most defeats in a season (42 games or 38 games): 29, joint record: **Ipswich Town (1994–95) **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *Most home defeats in a season (19 games): 14, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) *Most away defeats in a season (19 games): 17, Burnley (2009–10) *Most consecutive defeats over more than one season (38 games): 20, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) 'Draws' *Most draws in total: 287, Everton *Most draws in a season (42 games): 18 – joint record: **Manchester City (1993–94) **Sheffield United (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) *Most draws in a season (38 games): 17 – joint record: **Newcastle United (2003–04) **Aston Villa (2006–07, 2011–12) **Sunderland (2014–15) *Most home draws in a season: 10 – joint record: **Sheffield Wednesday (1996–97) **Leicester City (1997–98, 2003–04) **Manchester United (2016–17) *Most away draws in a season: 10, Newcastle United (2003–04) *Fewest draws in a season: 3, joint record; **Chelsea (1997–98, 2016–17) **Tottenham Hotspur (2018–19) *Fewest home draws in a season: 0 – joint record: **Manchester City (2008–09) **Manchester United (2012–13, 2018–19) **Chelsea (2016–17) *Fewest away draws in a season: 0, Tottenham Hotspur (2018–19) *Most consecutive draws: 7 – joint record: **Norwich City (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) **Manchester City (2009–10) 'Goals' *Most goals scored in a season: 154, Manchester United (2018–19) *Fewest goals scored in a season: 20, Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals conceded in a season (42 games): 100, Swindon Town (1993–94) *Most goals conceded in a season (38 games): 89, Derby County (2007–08) *Fewest goals conceded in a season: 15, Chelsea (2004–05) *Best goal difference in a season: +124, Manchester United (2018–19) *Worst goal difference in a season: –69, Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals scored in a season by a relegated team: 55, Blackpool (2010–11) *Most goals scored at home in a season: 79, Manchester United (2018–19) *Fewest goals scored at home in a season: 9, Huddersfield Town (2018–19) *Most goals conceded at home in a season (21 games): 45, Swindon Town (1993–94) *Most goals conceded at home in a season (19 games): 43 **Derby County (2007–08) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2011–12) *Fewest goals conceded at home in a season (21 games or 19 games): 4, Manchester United (1994–95) *Most goals scored away in a season: 75, Manchester United (2018–19) *Fewest goals scored away in a season: 8 **Middlesbrough (1995–96) **Southampton (1998–99) **Sheffield United (2006–07) **Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals conceded away in a season (21 games): 59, Ipswich Town (1994–95) *Most goals conceded away in a season (19 games): 55, Wigan Athletic (2009–10) *Fewest goals conceded away in a season: 9, Chelsea (2004–05) *Fewest failures to score in a match in a season: 0 (scored in every game) **Arsenal (2001–02) **Manchester United (2017–18, 2018–19) *Most goals scored in total: 2,078, Manchester United *Most goals conceded in total: 1,313, Tottenham Hotspur